


Research Material

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Interruption, M/M, talk about sex, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus walks in on Alec watching porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Material

Isabelle had been smirking as she told him that Alec, as interim Head of the Institute, wasn't technically allowed a day off and so he was instead working in his room to get some space. She insisted he was doing nothing important and that Magnus should head straight in. Her smirk, Magnus noticed, grew even bigger when he didn't need to ask for directions. 

Moments later he was letting himself into his boyfriend's room and treated to quite an unexpected sight. Alexander was sat on his bed, half turned away from the door and focused on a laptop in front of him. His hair was tousled and damp looking as he sat shirtless, apparently recently showered. He wore jeans of a lighter shade of blue than Magnus had ever seen him in before, they were faded and loose on his hips.

He also had earphones in, which explained his uncharacteristic lack of spacial awareness. Shadowhunters were generally as ever vigilant as soldiers, Alexander especially so but he was currently rather distracted. 

Magnus hadn't actually noticed the laptop screen initially, he was distracted by the strong muscled and runed back, but when he did see the screen his eyebrows shot up. 

Porn. Alexander was watching porn though he wasn't touching himself in any way, in fact it was almost more like he was studying it. When Isabelle had said Alec was working in his room, this was not the scene he'd expected. 

“I didn't even know you owned a laptop.” The institute public areas seemed to favour tablets and interactive screens.

Alec jumped up guiltily as he either finally heard or saw Magnus as he moved further into the room. Mangus couldn't help chuckling. Alec was flushed a deep red and as he jumped up, the earphones cord pulled out of the jack allowing the sound of obscene moaning to fill the room.

“Ma-Magnus! I can explain!” As he spluttered he was trying to shut off the video, though he only managed to mute it and scroll the page. It was amazing really, how much a little panic could rid the shadowhunter off all of his co-ordination. 

“Alexander, darling, there's no need to explain. It's rather obvious.” He was trying not to laugh but he wasn't succeeding very well at all which didn't seem to be easing Alec at all. Feeling bad for that, he tried to reassure. “Everyone does it.” 

“What? No! No, I wasn't, I'm not.” Alec covered his with with his hands, groaning. “I wasn't watching recreationally.” Apparently sentences were easier with his hands over his face. 

“So you were what? Watching for the articles?” Magnus didn't understand, did Alec think he would be insulted that his boyfriend was watching porn? That made no sense at all. 

He moved around the bed to the side Alec stood, still covering his face. With a drawn out sigh, Alec answered “I was trying to, I was trying to do research I guess.” 

Magnus gently took a hold of Alec's hands to guide them down, listening intently. No humour anymore. 

“Research, darling? As in-oh, as it what to do? Technique?” 

Alec flushed again even more as he nodded “I hate this, this feeling like I don't know anything and what if I do something wrong?” He bit his lip and seemed to be weighing up whether or not to say more before finally settling on. “I don't want to be a disappointment.” 

“You never could be,” Magnus told him immediately, now holding Alec's hands tightly in his own. “Alexander, everyone has a first time and whenever it happens it'll be my first time with you. No video could tell me exactly how and what you like and it can't tell you either.” 

“But what if I'm no good? I get all in my head and then everything feels awkward and wrong.”

Concerned, Magnus was deadly serious as he asked “Has being intimate with me been feeling awkward and wrong?” He sank down on the bed with his back to the laptop, and Alec followed to sit next to him. Their hands were still joined and as Alec started shaking his head, Magnus couldn't deny the relief he felt. 

He and Alec had been together for roughly two months and while they kissed and made out regularly, they always stopped before things got too heated. He'd been respectful of Alexander's boundaries, or so he thought, and the momentary idea that he'd missed warning signs had not sit well with him at all. 

“No, no I didn't that. That. We're great. It's great, I mean it feels great when we're, you know.” Alec carried on and Magnus would himself watching Alec with pure affection with a tinge of concern. 

Watching the assured and confident leader melt in his company could be sweet but not when it was because Alec so uncomfortable. “I meant when it comes to, you know, wanting more. I never know what to do or if I should ask or just act and then I get too in my head and have to stop. It's not what we're doing that's wrong, it's that I don't know how to, you know.” 

“Construct sentences?” Magnus teased lightly, trying to ease his boyfriend though it did the opposite. When Alec started to frown Magnus released one of his hands to cup Alec's cheek tenderly. “Alexander, darling, you don't need to worry so much. You don't need to be shy or embarrassed with me. If you want something, tell me. Ask. Words, actions, hell smoke signals if you're feeling really creative. Sky writing, perhaps? Now that would be a sight 'Suck my dick, Magnus' emblazoned on the sky.” 

And there was that beautiful smile that Magnus adored. His thumb traced Alec's lower lip tenderly as he told him. “So long as we are both enjoying ourselves then that's all that matters. No amount of porn or whatever else is going to guarantee that everything will be perfect first time or anytime. Like I said, we both can learn together.” 

He'd been denying himself looking at Alec's bare chest whilst he seemed distressed but now that his boyfriend seemed more relaxed Magnus allowed himself to enjoy the view. Mostly for his own enjoyment though if it boosted Alexander's confidence that would be an excellent bonus. 

Magnus had never found the shadowhunter runes particularly interesting let alone beautiful in the past and yet on Alec they got his pulse racing. His boyfriend's gorgeously toned and trained body, still a little damp from the shower, the runes and scars that decorated his skin, it was all so enticing. He knew what it felt like to kiss, lick and feel that chest but still the sight of Alexander without a shirt on was a thrill. 

“So your ego doesn't need to worry, I won't start scoring your efforts or throw you out of my bed.” 

Alec's suddenly looked surprised for a fleeting moment before asking Magnus earnestly “Is that what you think this was about? It wasn't my ego I was worried about it was you. Good for, for you, coz you deserve it. I wanted to know what I was doing for you, not me.” 

And wasn't that just like him? Of course Alec was putting Magnus's pleasure before his own, it was Alec's nature to put everyone and everything ahead of himself in importance. The sweet, ridiculous man that he was.

“In that case, let me tell you something Alexander,” Magnus had moved a little closer now, there faces so closer as they spoke. “You don't need to 'research' or watch Jake Bass fucking someone to know how to get me all hot and bothered. You already do that. Besides, don't you think I'm a better candidate for teacher if the subject is 'How to effectively get Magnus Bane off'?” Not kissing Alec when he was half naked and looking at him in that way was hard (pun absolutely intended) and Magnus had to swallow down the urge.

They needed to talk first. Or at least get some of the talking out of the way. 

“I, I really get you hot and bothered?”

The fact that Alec was asking made Magnus chuckle until he realised that Alec was genuinely looking for validation. 

Magnus moved fluidly, slipping suddenly onto Alec's lap. He'd been wrong to hold back apparently, Alec needed to be shown how much he was wanted right now. He couldn't understand why Alec could ever doubt that he was desired, Magnus had been practically panting with desire since the moment they'd met. Then again, he had noticed in the past that the eldest Lightwood did seem to need to have things spelled out explicitly before he was willing to trust and believe in it. 

“Mmm, so badly. You think it's easy to have you half naked on your bed and resist kissing you? Your kisses, your touch. I love being underneath you when you're kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Our bodies pressed together, grinding and bucking and all the desperate ways we move together.” As he spoke he was pressing up against Alec, arms around his neck and lips close but just out of reach. Each time Alec moved to kiss him, he pulled back a little and kept talking. 

“First time I saw you shirtless in the training room I forgot how to even speak for a moment, remember?” He prompted, very aware of the fact that Alec's breathing had sped up and that flush was coming back to his cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment this time. “I knew you had to be gorgeous under those drab black shirts of yours but my imagination hadn't done you justice.” 

Magnus's hands were moving now, tracing Alec's spine slowly. “Do you believe me now?” 

Alec nodded a little, “Yeah, yeah, 'm sorry this is all so new and. And it's hard to turn off my brain, I guess.” 

Magnus lent his forehead against Alexander's for a moment. “Just try to remember that I adore you and that if you're not having fun we can stop at any point ok? Being intimate is supposed to feel good, I want to make you feel good and I want you to say no or tell me if I'm not. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just you and me.” 

From the moment he'd slipped onto Alec's lap and started speaking, all the tension in Alec's muscles had melted away slowly but surely.

Alec was nodding, his hands move up Magnus's thighs and this time when Alec lent in the kiss was given eagerly. 

Opened mouthed and heated from the start, the kiss quickly turned into something a lot more as Alexander lay back and pulled Magnus down against him after hastily removing Magnus's shirt. 

Magnus had just started licking and kissing the block/deflect rune when he felt Alec's hands going down his stomach and hesitate just above the button of his dark jeans. 

Grinning against Alec's warm skin, Magnus urged him on with a groan and a soft “Please,” as his hips rocked in anticipation. 

Crushing his lips to Alexander's again, he felt relief wash over as Alec started pushing down his jeans and exposing the fact that he was going commando as usual. He grinned into the kiss as Alec gasped at the discovery, Magnus used the distraction to nip and tug at Alec's lower lip. 

And then, then the door opened except Magnus was too wrapped up in Alec's kisses and hands groping his bare ass to notice until...

“Alec, the Clave wants you to sign- By the Angel!” 

The pair broke apart, panting and startled as they looked up at Raj who was now scrambling for the papers he'd dropped on the floor. 

With a click of his fingers, Magnus had them back in the poor mortified shadowhunter's hands as he babbled apologies, looking anywhere but at the bed before slamming the door behind him. 

As their eyes met, Magnus couldn't help laughing and, after a moment of looking mortified, Alexander joined in loudly. A beautiful sound, Magnus thought lovingly. 

Eventually when the laughter died down Alec finally groaned, face pressed into the crook of Magnus's neck. “I really need to get a lock on that thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to send me writing prompts at blu-eyed-fic on tumblr 
> 
> And if you want to check out the main blog it's blu-eyed-demon


End file.
